


Fires Never Die

by Sylph_of_Space



Series: Fiore's Games [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adult Language and Themes, Alcohol, Blood, Death, F/M, More characters to be added, Quarter Quell, Sequal, Violence, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylph_of_Space/pseuds/Sylph_of_Space
Summary: They were safe. They won the last games by tricking the Gamemakers. They were safe, and so were their families.At least, they would have been if this year's games weren't a Quarter Quell. The odds were already in their favor once. Could they be in their favor again?[Sequal to Fiore's Hunger Games]





	1. Unexpected Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wouldn't write the sequel until after school was out. 
> 
> I am weak.

The sun was barely rising in Levy's home district as she looked across the trees below her. She sat on a hill, past the fence, looking over the forests beyond the district. It wasn't the first time she considered running from the district. She thought she could make it with her brothers, though now she would want to take Lucy and Gajeel with her. She sighed heavily, standing up from her sitting perch on a log. She hefted the bag she brought with her on her shoulder. It was filled with edible roots and berries, even a squirrel or two. She had gained a decent ability in hunting because of her time in the games, and since she couldn't get the extra grain and oil anymore, she gathered and hunted what little she could for people in the district who couldn't and needed the extra help. Her brothers no longer hunted anymore, they didn't want to risk it with her newfound fame. With her riches, they didn't have to work in the mines, but still took up odd jobs to keep busy. 

The bluenette slipped through the fence easily, hiking over to a couple of houses to deliver some food. They were all grateful to her help and proud of her for winning the games. Many of them asked her about Gajeel and their relationship. She plastered on a fake smile and said it was going fine. That was a lie. Gajeel faked it, every time and every day, while Levy was really, truly in love with him. It hurt her. A lot. For both their sakes, she pressed on anyways. Her next stop is the Hob. She delivers more of her food to a soup stall, insisting she needs no soup, and only wanted to help. Her last stop in her morning venture was the Victor Villiage. 

Only three houses are occupied in the rich section of the district. One housed Levy and her two brothers. The house across from hers held Gajeel and his cat he seemed to adopt when they came home. Next to him and diagonally across from Levy was Makarov's house. She decided to stop by and check on the old man, since today was the Victor's Tour. He needed to be coherent for the day, and while his alcoholism had improved with the victory of not loosing more tributes, he was still an alcoholic. She walked in the unlocked door, dropping the remaining food she had on the table in his house. It was only berries at this point. "Makarov?" She called out. Walking to the living area, she found him completely passed out, half on his couch. She sighed, going to shake him awake.

The sound of the door opening stopped her before she could shake the drunken old man awake. She looked back towards the door, finding Gajeel standing in the doorway. His red eyes stared at her for a moment before he let the door shut and walked over to her. "He out?" 

"Yeah." She said quietly, stepping back. He grabbed a pitcher and filled it with water. He came back to Makarov and dumped it on him with hardly a blink of an eye. 

Makarov jumped up, swinging one hand wildly. That hand was holding a knife. On instinct, Gajeel pushed Levy out of harms way. The instincts the three victors developed in the Games seemed like they would never leave. "What the _hell_?" 

"You need to wake up, old man. The cameras are gonna be here soon." Gajeel snapped. "And clean this damn place up. I'm messy, but this is just disgusting." He added, his eyes roaming the dimly light room. Papers and the occasional bottle lay around, making it cluttered and dirty. 

"That wasn't very nice, Gajeel. I was going to shake him awake." Levy spoke up finally, slightly annoyed he had pushed her away. She fought in those Games too, she could have easily defended herself if Makarov did swing in her direction. 

"That wouldn't have gotten through the haze of alcohol he's always in." Gajeel growled out, his harsh gaze swinging to her next. A frown creased her brow. 

"He's getting better, you just don't see it cause you're never here." She challenged. Gajeel opened his mouth to retort again, but their small spat was interrupted by laughter. 

"You two... you're colder than the snow outside!" Makarov laughed. "You better warm up real quick, before those cameras get here." 

Levy realized he was right. "I'm going home. I'll see you later." She muttered, not apologizing for her actions. Gajeel groaned, frustrated with her. 

"Go home, Gajeel. Cool off. Get ready to play your lovesick part." Makarov muttered, reaching for his discarded bottle. Gajeel kicked it away, hard.

"Fine, but you have to sober up." He rolled his eyes, also taking his leave.

* * *

Gajeel slammed open the door to his house. It was messy, but an organized mess and clean too. His cat, which he sort of adopted since it always hung around, meowed lazily at him. He rolled his eyes at the black animal, walking into his living area. He stopped short at the unexpected visitor in his house. "President Hades."

"Mr. Redfox." The older man nodded. "Congradulations again, on your... victory. Please, have a seat." He motioned to an open chair. Cautiously, he sat down, never taking his eyes off the dangerous man in front of him. "Lets agree not to lie to each other, yes? It will make things so much easier."

"Sure. I don't lie anyways." Gajeel said gruffly. Hades only chuckled. 

"I don't think that's true." He leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "Some of the people in the districts saw through your... suicide attempt with the berries. They saw it for what it was: an act of rebellion. The Capitol truly believes you were in love and could not live without each other. The other districts do not. I'm afraid this will encourage them to rebel." 

"'Cept that's not what it was. It was real." The young victor snapped. 

"Don't lie." Hades' voice was harsh, his temper short. "You promised." 

"I ain't lying! The berry shit was her idea, ask her yourself, and she's head over heels for me." Gajeel' red eyes flashed angrily. 

"Ahh, yes... I can see it in her eyes." He mused with a tiny smile. "But you went along with it anyways. You don't love her. _You_ rebelled." 

"Didn't mean to start anything." Gajeel grumbled honestly. 

"I'm sure you didn't." His smile was thin. "I know you don't love her but I'm sure you care for her, even if it's only slightly." He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. "Quell the rebellion that is brewing. Convince not just the districts that you're in love. Convince me." With these final words, the man stood. "Tell Makarov I said hello." He then left Gajeel alone in his home. His mind was racing. He felt stupid. He should have swallowed those berries and let her go home. None of this would be happening. He put his head in his hands. _This was his fault._

* * *

"Hey Levy." Jet called out when Levy walked into their home. She smiled brightly. 

"Hi. I gathered a lot, sold some at the Hob and gave the rest out. Makarov is very drunk but hopefully he'll sober up for the cameras soon." Levy chattered happily, forgetting about the sour mood Gajeel had put her in. She helped Droy out in the kitchen for a little bit, until someone knocked on the door. "It's a bit early for cameras..." she muttered. 

Jet opened the door and immediately the very air felt tense. "Hello, sir. Please, come in." The door opened wider, revealing President Hades. 

"Lovely home you have here." He observed casually. "Is Miss McGarden in?" 

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. Levy!" Jet called out, his voice barely betraying his nerves. The bluenette pushed her hair back out of her eyes with her headband as she walked out of the kitchen. Her face fell a little when she saw who waited for her. 

"President Hades. What do we owe the pleasure to?" She smiled politely. 

"Do you mind if I speak to you? I won't take long. I'll be gone before the cameras arrive." He promised with a charming smile that only seemed cold to Levy. 

"Of course not. Let's go into the office." She motioned to a doorway to the side. It was a room hardly touched by the young adults that inhabited the house. Once inside, she shut the door softly. The older man settled himself behind the desk, leaving her to sit in front of the desk. 

"Miss McGarden. I know how you feel about Mr. Redfox. I also know that you didn't truly love him until later in the games. I am a smart man." He said sternly. "I know what you did with the berries was likely real, but I also know it was an act of rebellion. The districts think so too. The Capitol? They believe you two love each other more than life itself. The districts aren't as convinced." He paused, letting her speak. 

"With all due respect, sir, I really do... love him." She said meekly. 

"I know you do. I can see it, in your eyes. Quell the rebellion. Make him play along. Convince me you both love each other, not just the districts." He paused for a moment. "You're close with Miss Heartfilia, yes?" His words floated on the air for a moment before she fully understood what he meant. Her eyes widened, but before she could speak, he held up a hand. "It does not need to come to such drastic measures. Do your job, and it won't." He stood finally. "Thank you for your time." With a final nod to her, he left.


	2. Old Friends, New Places

The warm water of her bath helped dull the fear she felt in her gut from her encounter with President Hades. Levy wasn't sure she could convince Gajeel to play along as well as he would need to. Why did he even talk to her in the first place? She wasn't the problem. Gajeel was. So why her? Did he also talk to Gajeel? She sighed, sinking further into the soapy water. Her blue hair floated around her face, wet and clean. After a few more minutes of sulking, she finally climbed out of the bath and dried off with the soft towels they had. Softer than the rest of the district, not nearly as soft as the ones in the Capitol. She heard her brothers talking to someone, so she dressed quickly to go downstairs and see who it was. 

"Lovely to meet you." Reedus was smiling, shaking hands with her brothers. "Ah! There she is. Levy McGarden. My fire." He pulled her into a hug when she walked closer. The short girl couldn't help a wide smile. Reedus was always kind, as was her prep team. 

"Is Evergreen here yet?" She asked curiously. 

"No, not quite." He smiled apologetically. "Now. I'll let the girls take you away and prep you while I set things up." He said with a firm nod. He was helping her with her 'talent'. She really wanted to be an author, so he decided a good way to showcase that was lots of books and papers laid around. He was going to set up the illusion that she had been working on many things, when the reality was that she had hardly touched a book since she returned from the Arena. 

She was whisked away by her prep team, all of them chattering excitedly as they cleaned her up and applied makeup and dressed her. "It's so wonderful to see you again. As a mentor!" 

"Mentoring for the first time in a Quarter Quell, that's really something." 

"Oh, it'll be so much more exciting and brutal than years past. They even make a special arena!" 

Levy let most of the conversation go in one ear and out the other. She had not personally witnessed a Quarter Quell before, but she had heard the stories. One year, the tributes were stuck in teams. Paired up with people from other districts, even though they were enemies. They were made to work together to survive, but no teams made it out. Only one person, like always. Like every year, until her year. Levy broke that rule. She and Gajeel sparked something.

She was yanked out of her thoughts by her name being called. "Fiore to Levy! We're done. Go down and see Reedus. The cameras will be here soon!" One of the girls tittered excitedly. She smiled her thanks and went back downstairs. Books were scattered about, a board with notes all over it was set up, and it looked homey to a writer. Levy silently thanked Reedus for being so amazing as cameras rolled in, showing off her talent in the making. Fake smiles and false information later, Evergreen finally showed up. 

"Levy! You look so good." She said cheerfully, hugging her tightly. She was dressed warmer for the cold weather, wearing a fur-lined coat over a green and purple dress. Those seemed to be her favorite colors. 

"It's nice to see you too, Evergreen." Levy smiled softly. 

"Now, the cameras are going to film you and Gajeel meeting, so. Big smiles! You're in love and you're happy!" Ah yes. Right down to business. Levy nodded her understanding as the door opened. Gajeel's door opened at the same time, across from her. His prep team and blind stylist were behind him, urging him forward. He looked ready to snap their arms, but kept his anger in check. Levy plastered on a fake smile, pretending everything was okay in their love life, and walked down the steps. Once they both were on solid ground, she ran to him and hugged him.

"Ah, shit-" he muttered, his metal leg giving way under him. They fell, Levy on top of him. Despite how Gajeel felt about everything, despite the show they were giving the cameras, she blushed crimson. She felt like a schoolgirl with a stupid crush. Gajeel just grinned, a grin that sent butterflies straight to her core. _It's all for show. It's fake._ And she knew it was. She just wanted to pretend for a moment it wasn't. He kissed her then, soft but sure, and she just about melted in the snow. 

"Whoa, whoa! Should we give you a moment?" Ichiya's voice came through. This was being filmed and shown live on his show. Right. 

"Sorry, Ichiya." Levy smiled at the camera, face flushed. She stood, pulling Gajeel up with her. He grimaced on his bad leg, leaning against her a little for support. "We're just..." 

"Happy." Gajeel supplied, looking down at her. 

"Happy, yes." She giggled. _Giggled._ Schoolgirl. 

"I'm so glad! You should be." Ichiya laughed. Evergreen and Makarov came out and joined them, entertaining the audience a little before they finally left for the train station. The cameras followed them the whole time. Levy held Gajeel's hand, tight, like she feared having to let go. He gave her a reassuring squeeze, keeping up the act perfectly until the cameras left. He dropped her hand once they were on the trains and the cameras had left them alone. 

"Thank you for playing along." Levy said stiffly. She wanted to talk to him about President Hades, but didn't feel now was a good time. Once the train pulled out of the station, she found her way to her room and shut herself inside.

* * *

"Hey old man." Gajeel said gruffly to Makarov. The man in question raised a bushy eyebrow. 

"Hey, young boy." He retorted. Gajeel rolled his red eyes. 

"Got a minute? For something serious?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at him. Makarov nodded, standing from where he had been sitting. 

"Follow me, I know where we can talk." He lead the way all the way to the back of the train, where there was an open bit so you can stand outside and enjoy the fresh air. "Nothing can hear us out here, on the off-chance there is something. Now. Speak." He crossed his arms, staring sternly up at Gajeel. 

The black haired man spilled everything that happened with President Hades. His words. His intent behind them. Everything. How he was even a little scared for Levy. How he didn't know what to do. He hated revealing weakness, but he was truly at a loss here. "I feel like it's all my fault. If I had just swallowed the berries, this wouldn't have happened. She was never going to swallow them, she would have gone home." He groaned, running a hand through his nearly untamable mane. 

"It's no ones fault. But you know what this means, right?" He said sternly. "You have to play along, if you want her and everyone she and you care about to be safe. Not just through this trip. When you're done with this, you'll be mentoring every year. This will never be over." 

"What, I have to marry her or something?" Gajeel scoffed, but his face fell when Makarov wasn't laughing. He was serious. "Shit." He muttered lowly. His expression was a dark cloud. He did not like this one bit. Levy was sweet, she was kind, she was even pretty. She didn't deserve to be stuck with him. She may be in love with him, but he didn't return the feeling like she did. She deserved someone who could love her. He thought he wasn't that person. "Should we tell her?" He finally said. He was not happy. He was angry, frustrated with the situation they were both being thrust into, but he wouldn't lose it here.

"No. This way, when the time comes, her reaction is real. You know you'll have to do it publicly. The entire nation is watching your love story unfold. It's not private." Makarov explained in a low tone. He knew these two kids. Actually, he would hardly call them kids anymore, not after what they went through. He knew these adults. He knew how Levy felt and how she would react. He knew how Gajeel felt, his sense of honor and loyalty, and knew how he would react. He also knew this had to happen for them to survive the hell they all lived in. "You can tell her after, spare her the illusion." At his final statement, Gajeel pushed away from the railing angrily. 

"This is such BULLSHIT!" He roared, storming back into the train. The old, tired mentor only sighed with a slow nod of agreement, looking across the terrain that passed by. It would be a long few days.


	3. The Spark

After his talk with Makarov, Gajeel took to sulking in a quiet train car. Levy went looking for him after a bit. "Hey." She said awkwardly, sitting across from him. He only grunted, staring out a window. "Look, I... I know that you're faking this, but... I don't want this to be so awkward and cold. Could we try to be friends at the very least?" She watched him carefully. 

"I'm not great at friends." He scoffed. 

"Yeah, well. That's not hard to figure." She teased lightly. "Friends tell each other things. They talk. They don't give each other the cold shoulder." He didn't say anything still. "Tell me your favorite color."

"My favorite color?" He laughed. 

"Yes. It's a start. Mine is blue. All kinds, sky blue and deep dark blue, and..." She trailed off, realizing she was talking too much. 

"Red." Gajeel finally gave her a smile, making her smile grow larger. "Like my eyes." He pointed to them casually. She did love his eyes. They were a brighter red than anyone would expect for an eye color. They were beautiful, and held so much expression. His eyes looked tired and angry. She was sure her own golden eyes mirrored the tiredness. 

"They are a nice color." She nodded slowly. Her gaze wandered to the window as they entered a tunnel. Graffiti littered the walls, which was unsurprising to her. What did surprise her was a symbol on the wall. She stood suddenly. "Did you see that?" She asked, hurrying to the window. "It.. It looked like my pin." Out of habit, she touched the strange bird pin, which was proudly displayed on her shirt. 

"Shrimp. Look." Gajeel was looking out the window as well, on the other side. She turned as they exited the tunnel and her eyes widened. District Eleven had wired fences up, signs warning about electricity littering the fence. Armored trucks were moving around, with Peacekeepers lined up on top of the trucks. There were also Peacekeepers wandering around the fields. Levy was shocked by this. They looked almost as bad as Twelve, although Twelve didn't have as much of an army around it. 

"Oh my gosh..." She muttered. "We should... Go and see Evergreen and Makarov. I'm sure they have something to tell us before we go out there." She headed out of the train car, Gajeel following after a moment. 

"Ah, there you two are! I prepared a small speech for you." Evergreen handed each of them cards. "Just stick to these cards, and you'll be fine. You'll be addressing District Eleven as a whole, as well as their tributes families." She explained. Levy tensed at that thought. This would mean Wendy's family was here. She would have to look her family in the eye, and talk about how she lived, and Wendy did not. She wasn't sure if she could handle that. The train slowed to a stop and she gripped the cards tightly. She was not looking forward to this. Gajeel had the same sort of tenseness around him. Pantherlily's family would be here too. Neither of them were ready to face this. 

They were ushered off the train with Makarov and Evergreen, into a vehicle that took them to their Justice Building. Levy soon found herself walking out on stage in front of an entire district, one that was silent and watching her. Her eyes wandered to the two raised platforms where Wendy's family and Pantherlily's family stood. Wendy's mother had soft blue hair, much like Levy's. Just like Wendy had said. She felt her breath catch in her throat and looked at Gajeel. He nodded slowly, and started to speak. 

"We stand here today, the victors, to honor Fiore, and the tributes that..." Gajeel made a face and dropped the cards. "We stand here, alive, and I say this for both Levy and me, it wouldn't be without Pantherlily and Wendy. Pantherlily spared my life. He didn't have to. He indirectly helped me fight off another tribute. He's the reason I stand here, and she does too." He looked at Levy. "He saved her life, because I asked him to in exchange for not fighting him." He sighed heavily. "These are debts we can't repay." He looked at the platform holding Pantherlily's family. There was only a younger girl, likely a sister of his, and an even younger boy. No parents. He clenched his fists. Levy noticed this and gently pushed him aside, finding her voice. 

"Wendy wasn't just my ally, she was... She was my friend. She saved my life, and together we fought to survive. I couldn't save her. If it wasn't me, I'd want her or Pantherlily to have won. My gratitude... Is unmeasurable. Thank you." She stepped back from the microphone, when an old man in the crowd whistled the tune Wendy did, back in the arena. He lifted his hand, his thumb and index finger in the shape of an L, just like her district did for her. She felt tears prick her eyes, which quickly turned to confusion and anger as a Peacekeept went through the crowd and grabbed the man. She was grabbed, as well as Gajeel, and shoved back into the building. She heard a gunshot, and she heard screaming. 

Makarov took them both away, leading to a safer area to talk. Levy felt tears streaming down her face. "What happened, dear one?" He asked her gently, wiping her tears as best he could. 

"He-He whistled her tune. He used the symbol of respect. Hades will see this as a sign of rebellion, he's-he's gonna come after my brothers!" She wailed. Makarov looked at Gajeel, a silent understanding passing between them. Gajeel wasn't the only one Hades had talked to. "I was supposed to quell this!"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Gajeel asked quietly. He was being a bit of a hypocrite, he didn't tell her either. 

"How do you explain something like that?" She shook her head. "He said we needed to convince him that we were in love. It'll quell the districts, stop the rebellion whispers." She hugged herself, looking down. "I don't know how we're gonna do that." 

Gajeel stared at Makarov, who simply stared back. _"Should we tell her?" "No. This way, when the time comes, her reaction is real."_ "We'll figure it out. In the meantime, I'll... Step up my game." He said gruffly. 

She rubbed her eyes. "Alright. Alright." 

Makarov rubbed her back soothingly. "Let's get back on the train. We have to get to the next district by tomorrow. Come now, we'll have something to eat and you can relax for a while." She nodded slowly, and together they went back down to the train.


	4. True Commitment

Levy woke up with a scream, her blankets tangled around her in a strangling way. She felt trapped, she couldn't get out, she couldn't _breathe_ and then... 

Her door was open and a large shadow covered her floor. It moved to her bed and gently but firmly grabbed her shoulders. Her wild eyes focused and she saw it was Gajeel. He was slowly untangling her from the blankets that had wrapped around her. "You okay?" He asked quietly. 

She nodded slowly. "Sorry." She breathed heavily. "I had... A nightmare." She admitted quietly. It was just memories from the arena, reliving the worst moments. 

"It's okay. I get them too." He told her, his eyes meeting hers. "I think your blankets tangling up with you made it worse." 

She nodded again. "I think you might be right. Thanks." He shrugged like it was nothing and turned to leave, when she reached out and grabbed his arm. Her small hand felt even smaller compared to his muscular arm. "Gajeel... W-Will you stay with me?" She asked slowly. He turned around, a denial on his lips, but his expression softened when he saw how vulnerable she was at this very moment. 

"Move over." He nudged her gently and she slid to the side of the bed, making room for him. She was tiny, so there was plenty of room. She laid next to him, a bit awkwardly for a moment, until he gently nudged her closer to him and let her lay her head on his chest. She listened to his breathing for a while, slowly falling back asleep. The way they were laying reminded her of the cave, back in the arena. She felt safer, she felt like nothing could get to her. For once, she could relax.

* * *

The Victory Tour went more or less smoothly as they went to each district. They stuck to their cards after District Eleven. Even doing this, there were still sparks Levy could see. People would hold their hand high in the air, making the symbol of an L. Anyone who did that was dragged away by Peacekeepers.. Sometimes their speeches were drowned out by shouting from the crowd. They held hands, they faked smiles, and they read from their cards. They were both of the mind that they just wanted to get through this trip. 

After the first time Levy woke up screaming and Gajeel came to check on her, he often came and sat with her until she fell asleep. He was hardly there when she would wake. Rarely he would be, and she would be able to see the rare sight of Gajeel at peace. She took advantage of the rare chance to see him that way and tried to memorize everything. This was their pattern for eleven days, until they reached the Capitol. 

They did not give a victory speech here, instead it was a televised interview with Ichiya. He asked them simple questions, such as how life was in the Victor's Village, how the Victory Tour had gone. Levy, how is your family? Gajeel, was that a cat we saw back in Twelve? The question Levy dreaded had come up towards the end. 

"Now, tell us, we are all dying to know of course. How is your life, together? Against all odds, you are able to live and be together! Maaaaan! It must be wonderful." Ichiya grinned widely. 

"We're closer than ever." Levy smiled. There was a little pain behind her smile. "We live so close now. We see each other every day." She grabbed Gajeel's hand and held it just a bit too tight. "We can actually have a chance to be together, thanks to the... Generosity of the Capitol." She hated that she had to say those words, but it was the truth. If it wasn't for the Capitol, they both would not have lived. Even if it broke their rules, even if it was seen as a rebellion. _Even if it's fake._

"Got to spend some time with her brothers too, get to know them. Which was good, cause... Well, one day we'll probably be family too." Gajeel seemed nervous now as he gave her a smile. She frowned, confused. "I mean, it depends on what she says." He seemed to be addressing the crowd, which was on the edge of their seats now. Gajeel stood, bringing her up with him, before he dropped to one knee. Her eyes widened, filled with confusion. 

_What is he doing? He doesn't love me, he said so himself! Is this-Is this part of some plan? I don't know what to do!!_ Levy searched his eyes desperately for some clue. He pulled out a little box, and inside was a simple ring made of shining metal. "Even with the winnings, I couldn't get a fancy ring now. You aren't exactly fancy anyways, I figured ya'd appreciate somethin' less flashy." He seemed embarrassed now. "Levy McGarden, will you marry me?" 

She stared him down. She stared him down good. Her heart felt like it was in her throat. The world was watching. Fake from him or not, she had to play along. She _did_ love him, after all. At least they were friends. She could handle being just friends with a fake marriage thrown on top. A small part of her hoped it was real... But no, it wasn't and couldn't be. She felt tears in her eyes, but she tried to pass them off as happy tears. She felt herself grinning, she felt herself saying yes, but she felt a bit stiff in it all. She felt too many conflicting emotions. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. 

President Hades came out. He was due to talk to them and address the crowd anyways, but now he congratulated them on their engagement. He gave Gajeel a look, one Levy seemed to miss. It told him this wasn't enough. He felt his hope crash and burn, but he refused to let it show while still on stage.

* * *

There was not a chance for Gajeel and Levy to really talk about what had happened. After their televised interview and engagement, they were whisked off to be dressed for the party at President Hades' own manor. Levy was dressed in a beautiful orange dress that shimmered as she walked. It tied around the back of her neck in an elegant knot. Her hair was curled and left to it's own devices, the curls loosening to large, loose curls and waves. Gajeel's hair was tamed back and he was dressed in a black and charcoal grey suit, with a red tie to add a splash of color. Evergreen walked them up to the manor, instructing them on the best ways to act in front of so many Capitolites and the President himself. 

The party was incredibly extravagant. Levy forgot about her turmoil with Gajeel for the moment, deciding it was best to have a friend for now. She took his hand as they both were drawn to one of the many tables full of food. "Gajeel, there's so much food here." Levy said quietly. This was even more food than they had before their games. Even being Victors, with more money and food, they had never seen so much in their lives. "I want to try everything." She decided. It made him laugh.

"You're too small, ya won't be able to try all this food." He teased, grabbing a plate and starting to load it up with food. She took her own plate with a frown. 

"Is that a challenge?" At his answering smirk, she started to pick out foods to try as well. They spent the first half of the evening eating various foods and drinks, trying to avoid talking to as many Capitolites as possible. Of course, they would be roped into conversation anyways. 

"I think I've had too much." Levy finally conceded. Gajeel grinned as he popped another piece of food into his mouth, securing his victory in their little challenge. 

"Oh, here dear." A woman passed her a small glass with a purple drink in it. "This'll let you eat more." She looked at it and lifted it to her lips after a moment. "Oh, no! Not out here!"

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion. 

"It makes you sick, darling, so you can go on eating." A man said casually. She immediately handed it back to the woman, disgust written in her face. Gajeel looked like he wanted to start a fight. Before he could, she dragged him to the dance floor. 

"There's more than enough food here for the entire district, and they get sick and waste it just to eat more." Gajeel muttered in disgust. 

"I know." Levy sighed, moving his hands to the right places as they started to move across the floor. "It's awful. I hate being here. I miss home, oddly enough." 

"Nah, that makes sense." He wanted to say more, to talk to her, but they were interrupted. 

"I'm sorry, may I have this dance?" A man with dark blue hair and a red tattoo on the right side of his face asked politely. Gajeel stepped aside and let him cut in with Levy. 

"Hello, Miss McGarden. My name is Jellal. I am this years Head Gamemaker." He said smoothly. 

"What happened to last years?" She asked carefully.

"He... Decided to quit breathing." 

"Decided?" She scoffed. 

"Head Gamemaker never was the most secure position. " He smiled a little. "It's a Quarter Quell year. There's quite a bit expected from me. I only hope I can live up to everything. I do have many things planned, however." He took out a pocket watch and ran a thumb over the surface of it. For a second, Levy thought she saw the symbol of her bird pin appear, but it was gone just as quickly as she thought she saw it. "Ah, look at the time. I mostly just wanted to meet you myself, before I needed to go to a meeting. It's been a pleasure." He bowed slightly as he left her and Gajeel came back. 

"What was that about?" He asked. 

"He's the Head Gamemaker, though why he wanted to meet me I'm not sure." She muttered. Why had she seen her bird pin? She felt like she was missing a huge piece to this puzzle, but she had other things on her mind as the party wound down. She had a long conversation to have with Gajeel back on the train.


End file.
